In a New Land
by Dragonheir-Keeper
Summary: Gone without a trace. Masamune Date, The One Eyed Dragon as been captured by a Mysterious enemy. Now he must escape and find his way back to Oushu, but in this new land the rules change. Will he make it back? * Masamune/oc* Rated for swearing and possible sexual content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. No Flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's Dragonheir-Keeper! This is a new story that just came to my mind this morning and I have decided to share it with you all. For those who are reading "A New Begining to An Old End" Don't worry, I'm still working on it. This is coming out of my head as I type it up, so there will be grammer/spelling errors. Review and Fav! Please no Flames.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Sengoku Basara. This is just a fanfiction with no intention to get profit.**

* * *

Pain. It was the first thing that the Young Daimyo of Oushu felt as the cold bleakness of sleep started to leave his mind. With a jolt the man sat up; in terrible pain and confusion. Where was he? What had happened? His hands were bond behind his back, the ropes cutting deep into the man's wrists. With a sickening feeling he realized what happened to him. He had been captured.

'How was I captured? Last thing that I remember was sleeping in my room.' He thought to himself as he tried to move without wincing. 'They must have come in the night and drugged me, that's the only way that they could have done it.' He finished his thought as he grunted. His armor and weapons were nowhere to be seen; either taken to a different area or left all together. His clothes were dirty and tattered with dark bruises showing underneath.

'Bastards must have decided to beat me after they drugged me. Cowards.' He cursed a bit. Suddenly a door opened, filling the cell with bright light. A figure stepped into the light, his large frame taking up most of the doorway.

"Welcome to the world of the Living, Masamune Date. Well at least for now." The man chuckled darkly as he moved closer to the cell. "I can't believe that we had such luck as to capture the famous One Eyed Dragon right from his own land and right under the nose of his Right Eye." The man continued as he looked smugly at Masamune.

"Bastard, who are you?" Masamune spit out as he glared at the man with his eye. The man laughed at the Daimyo's glare.

"Oh me? No one of any importance, really. I was just hired to bring you to my employer. It seems that there is a price on your head." He shrugged as he leaned closer to the bars, studying Masamune with cruel eyes. "Now if you're a good prisoner I might decide to give you some water, but have to behave. Got it?"

In response, Masamune managed to spit in his face. The man cursed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Fine have it your way. I have ways of breaking a person like you…and this is a very long trip." With that the man walked out and slammed the door behind him, leaving Masamune alone in the dark.

'What am I going to do? Kojūrō where are you?" He thought as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: What will happen to Masamune? And where is Kojuro? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and Fav.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay another chapter up. This one is longer…hehehe. Please fav and review.

Again I do not own Sengoku Basara or any of their characters. Leo and all other no familiar characters are MINE though

* * *

Kojūrō was walking down the long hallway. It was a bit after dawn and time for him to wake his young lord. Carefully he knocked on the wooden frame and waited. There was no answer. He knocked again. "Lord Masamune are you there?" He paused for a moment before he slid open the door. The room was empty. Kojūrō did not panic at first, knowing that his Lord sometimes trained early in the morning. That theory was discarded as he noticed that all six of Masamune's swords were still laying carefully on the nearby stand. Another thing that was off was the fact that Masamune's armor was still carefully folded beside the Lord's unmade bedroll. He looked up and his face paled at what he saw. The paper door that linked Masamune's room to the outside had a large gash, like someone had ripped in open.

Acting quickly Kojūrō went to the gate. "Has anyone seen Lord Masamune?" He asked as he looked at the guards. Startled the all shook their heads, indicating that they had not. "Search the village…I cannot find him at the castle." He said sharply as he looked at them. The guards nodded and quickly started their search; looking for their missing Lord.

After an hour they all came back to the main gate with horrified faces. Kojūrō seen the looks of the guards and shook his head. Seeing as he was not in the castle or anywhere in the village the Right Eye of the Dragon could only surmise one thing; Masamune had been taken.

Masamune spit out blood as three men slammed the door to his cell shut. As promised, Masamune was in his own version of hell. He had been beaten at least five times within his short time here. He coughed drying, having not been given water since he arrived aboard the ship. Yes, a ship. He had been able to conclude that after he had been alone for a few hours to gather his thoughts. The rocking motion was a clear indication as well as the occasional yell from above about the sails.

The door opened again and, as Masamune had expected, the man from before came in. 'He must be the captain of the ship.' Masamune thought absently as he watched the man walk to the cell. After leaning down to the young Lord's level, the man gave him a sick smile.

"Ready to behave yet?" He asked, a smirk played on his lips.

"Ready to come out of the closet yet?" Masamune countered as he managed a small smirk. The man looked furious and opened the door to the cell.

"What did you say you little one eyed bastard?" He growled out grabbing Masamune's shirt and hauled him off of the floor.

"I asked if you were ready to tell the world about feminine tendencies. Are you deaf or are you just stupid?" Masamune stated a moment before he grunt at the man fist landing squarely in his gut.

"You're going to pay for your arrogance. I'll show you why you should never mess with me." He bellowed and he let go of Masamune's collar. Before Masamune hit the ground his captor's knee smashed him in the face, causing blood to spray from his mouth and nose.

Masamune hit the ground with a solid thug and then felt a cry come from his lungs as the man kicked him in the back, gut, and legs. As he managed to look up he saw a boot rise to stomp him in the face. Masamune closed his eye, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Before man could finish his work, a voice sounded from the door.

"Boss! We finally got that other guy…but were having trouble getting him below." A crew member called through the bars of Masamune's cage. The man turned and nodded.

"Alright…Now One Eyed Dragon…remember what I'm capable of otherwise your punishment will be worse than this was." He spat at Masamune before he walked out of the cell, locking the door behind him. As soon as he left Masamune managed to sit up and spit out the blood in his mouth. He knew that at this rate he wouldn't last a week. He didn't know how many bones were broken, or if there were any at all. He managed to wipe the guys spit from his face onto his shoulder; which was painful because it was bruised.

After a few minutes the door reopened and the captain walked back in the room. Behind him there were two of the crewmen carrying a bloody, but very much struggling, young man. Masamune looked a bit shocked as he watched other prisoner kick the captain in the back, sending the larger man into the bars of the other cage. The captain turned around and punched the man in the gut, before he grabbed him and threw him into the cage. "It seems we have another one that wants this trip rough…so be it." The captain said as he stalked out. As the crew left Masamune took the time to look at his new companion. Well as close to a companion as he was going to get.

The first thing that stuck Masamune was his rather odd colored hair. Being from the Land of the Rising Sun, Masamune was used to seeing people with dark colored hair, but this man was different. Though it was stained with blood, this guy's hair was a very light color, gold like the sun. As the man looked over at Masamune a small smirk played on the guy's lips.

"Well, it's nice to see that I'm not alone…you a prisoner too?" He asked, though the answer was obvious. Masamune nodded. "My name is Leo…what's yours?" he continued as he leaned against the wall.

"Masamune." The young Daimyo said as he groaned a bit. Okay, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to joke to the captain about his sexual preferences, Masamune thought to himself.

"They got yah good didn't they?" Leo asked as he moved a bit closer. Masamune nodded. "Why did they beat yah so bad?" To Leo's second question Masamune had to smirk.

"I may or may not have asked the captain to admit that his male sexual preferences." Leo laughed quietly at the comment, shaking his head at the young Lord.

"Yeah, I could see him doing that to you after that." Leo admitted as he chuckled.

"So, do you know where we are right now…you probably have a better clue than I do." Masamune asked as he looked at Leo. He knew that the ship could have traveled a few miles or a few hundred and he wanted to know how far was his home.

Leo shrugged. "They caught me when I was taken shelter in a nearby cave…not more than a days ride from my village. I would say about a three days trip from the Land of Dragons." Masamune looked at Leo with utter confusion. Land of Dragons? He had never even heard of that before.

"Where is the Land of Dragons compare to say…the Land of the Rising Sun?" Leo's eyes bulged out for a moment.

"Is that where your from?" Masamune nodded in confirmation. "The Land of the Rising Sun…well that's across the Great sea." The information shocked Masamune to his core. Across the Sea? How was he going to get back if he was nowhere near his own home? 'If I make it off of this…then how am I going to be able to get back?'


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Third chapter is up! Things are going to get interesting now. Please read, fav, and review. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. And remember I am writing this as I get the ideas...so spelling and grammer might be bad. Sorry before hand.

I do not own Sengoku Basara or their characters. Leo, any other unfamiluar characters, and places are mine.

* * *

Kojūrō sighed as he entered the meeting room of Shigen Takada castle. It had been three days since the loyal retainer had found out that his young lord, Masamune, had been taken from Oushu in the middle of the night. With a heavy heart and weary mind, Kojūrō had set forth the Date army to secure the boarders and make sure that the entire land was patrolled in case of attack. He had taken the role of the leader of Oushu until they could find the missing Lord. _'If we ever find him...'_ Kojūrō sighed heavily before shaking his head. No, he would find Lord Masamune and bring the lord back to the safety of Oushu.

He knew that he could not complete that task alone, however. The lands were too large and forces were too largely scattered to be able to find Masamune alone. He needed help. That was the sole purpose of meeting with Lord Shigen in the first place. The Tiger of Kai would be able to have the resources to be able to find out who had captured Masamune. The land of Kai was a very centralized area, which allowed observation of many other lands.

He was shown into the meeting room by one of the guards who announced his presence to the Great Tiger and his cub, Yukimura Sanada. He saw Yukimura look up as he entered. "Master Katakura…what brings you to the Land of Kai? And where is Lord Masamune?" The young man asked as Kojūrō kneeled before them. Kojūrō knew that Yukimura and Masamune were rivals and even friends to a point; although they never actually said anything about it. He knew also that Yukimura would be both shocked and raged by the news that he was about to tell them.

"I have come on urgent circumstances involving the entire land of Oushu." The retainer said as he looked at them seriously. Lord Shigen looked at Kojūrō's face and nodded.

"What is the problem, Katakura? I assume that because of his absence that this involves Masamune?" Kojūrō nodded to the War lord and took a deep breath.

"Three nights ago, Lord Masamune was captured by unknown people under the cover of night." Lord Shigen and Yukimura's faces hardened at the retainer's words. "Whoever did this was skilled for they did not get caught by anyone and even have anything in Lord Masamune's chamber disturbed in any way. The only way that were could tell that something happened was the large gash within the sliding door of Lord Masamune's chamber." He finished as he looked at them. He could tell that Lord Shigen was mulling over his words for a moment before he spoke.

"I see…Lord Masamune must be found immediately and be rescued from the ones that took him. Sasuke!" the stealthy ninja seemed to appear before them, kneeling to his lord.

"You called for me, my Lord?" He asked, his head bent in respect to his Lord.

"Yes, Lord Masamune has been taken from the Land of Oushu. I want you and your squads to set out and find out who took him and where they are heading. Also, send an envoy to Uesugi. Tell the War God the situation and that I request his assistance on the behalf of Master Katakura." Sasuke nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lord Shigen turned back to Kojūrō and nodded. "My men will do what they can to find Masamune. Until then, we can send some of my men to Oushu to help keep your boarders secure." Kojūrō nodded and bowed a bit.

"Thank you Lord Shigen. Your aid in this manner is greatly appreciated." Lord Shigen nodded and stood, placing a hand on the worried retainer's shoulder.

"We'll find Lord Masamune." With that the War Lord left to give orders to his men. Yukimura had stayed silent during the conversation, simply clenching his fist in anger and frustration.

"We have to find him…we have to." The young cub of Kai murmured to himself.

xxxx

Masamune fell in and out of consciousness, not really sure what time of day it was or how long he had been gone. Between extensive beatings and lack of nourishment he was slowly dwindling to nothing. Of course he did have some help. Leo had made sure to be on his best behavior during his capture, which allowed him to get small amounts of food and water. Leo often hid part of his small meals and gave it to Masamune. The young lord was both surprised and grateful that this stranger had been helping him because he would have surly starved if he had not.

One evening, after Leo had given Masamune some food and water, the Daimyo looked at Leo. "Why are you helping me? You have no idea who I am or where I am from, yet you offer assistance without anything hesitation." He asked.

Leo smirked a bit at Masamune's question. "I help you because I feel that it is right. I have always helped people that were in need. Besides I was raised in my Land's military and we are taught from day one to help people who we do not consider enemies; which you are not." Leo explained plainly as he shrugged. Masamune nodded as he understood.

"Thank you for that…I would most likely be dead right not if it had not been for you help." Masamune said quietly, not looking up as he spoke.

Leo nodded to himself. "Don't worry about it, Masamune. With any luck, we'll be off of this God forsaken ship within the next few days." He said as leaned back a bit. Masamune looked up at the other man's words.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he gave Leo a confused look. He wasn't sure, but it looked to him like the helpful stranger had a plan in his mind. Leo turned his head and looked back at Masamune; his eyes were shining in the dim light.

"I haven't been just sitting around during my time here; I've been figuring how to get us out." He paused for a moment before he continued. "Judging by how fast the ship is moving, the direction of the ship, and how long we've been traveling I am guessing were are getting pretty close to the capital of the Land of Dragons. Once we get close enough I have a little surprise for the crew."

Masamune looked at it and cocked his head to the side. "What surprise?"

Leo only smiled. "You will see…"

* * *

Author's Note: What does Leo have planned? Will it help get them to safety? Find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that I have not been around in a while guys. I've been really busy with work and college so I have not had time to update. I hope that this extra long chapter makes up for my absence.

As usual, I do not own anything from Sengoku Basara. Leo and all other unfamiliar characters in places are mine!

Please REVIEW AND FAV!

* * *

Kojūrō walked around the gardens of Lord Shingen's castle. He watched as people moved about; preparing to depart to Oushu. He was certainly thankful to the Tiger of Kai and his cub for what they were doing. It put his mind at ease to know that, at the very least, that the Land of Oushu would be safe from intruders while they searched for Lord Masamune. He frowned as he thought of his young lord. It had been five days since he had been gone and it defiantly showed in the eyes of his men. They were worried and discouraged that they had found no trace of their leader. Kojūrō had tried to keep the morale up, but with no current news it was difficult.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Takeda ninja, Sasuke. The ninja looked at the Date retainer for a moment before he spoke.

"Master Katakura, I have information about Lord Masamune's capture. If you could come to the meeting hall, my Lord will want to hear this as well." The ninja said as he looked at the older man. Kojūrō nodded and followed the ninja to the large meeting hall of the Takeda castle. He walked in and seen that Lord Shingen and Yukimura were already sitting down; waiting for him.

"What do you have to report Sasuke?" Lord Shingen said as he looked at the ninja. Kojūrō could tell that even the Tiger of Kai was anxious to see if his ninja had found anything to help their search for the young lord. Likewise Yukimura was tense, hoping that what Sasuke had to say was good news.

"The group that took Lord Masamune was a small, but elite group of mercenaries called the Ketsueki. They are often hired to kill, capture, or invade lands. I could not find who hired them, but whoever did had enough coin in their pocket, for their services are not cheap. From what I have learned, the Ketsueki are originally from a land across the Great Sea, this is where they take their prisoners until the client comes to give them their payment. That way they are in total control of the situation." Sasuke looked at Lord Shingen, who nodded at his ninja.

"Is there anything else that you know about this group?" He asked the man, who nodded in return.

"Yes…I found out that unless they have been given specific directions to do otherwise, they treat their prisoners with cruel regard; usually breaking the person's will before they reach their hide out." He paused for a moment as he took a breath. "They are highly trained in the ways of torture and often bring their victims to the brink of death."

Kojūrō clenched his fists at Sasuke's report. Not only had these people taken Lord Masamune from the Land of Oushu, but there was also a distinct possibility that he was being tortured as well.

"We have to find out where this land is and save Lord Masamune, before it's too late!" Yukimura said, anger shining in his eyes.

"I agree, but in order to do such a thing, we need a map of the land across the Great Sea as well as a ship to get there." Lord Shingen said aloud.

Kojūrō thought hard, trying to figure out a way of making that work. "Traders might have maps of the other Lands…maybe we can get one to lend us a ship and map." The retainer stated as he scratched his chin. He knew of several traders that could hold such information and they would help out if they were paid to.

Lord Shingen nodded thoughtfully. "That could work…Sasuke go and check around the coastline traders and see if one might be willing to supply the things that we require." Sasuke nodded and disappeared. The war lord looked back at Kojūrō. "Let's hope that we can get to Lord Masamune in time." The retainer nodded back to the war lord.

"Yes, I just hope that Lord Masamune can hold out long enough for us to get there." He replied as he dipped his head. _'Please, Lord Masamune, don't give up…we're coming.'_

xxxx

Masamune watched Leo carve a small hole out of the side of the ship using an old piece of metal that he had had on him. The other man had not even given a clue as to what the plan was, only saying to be ready when we the time was right. All Masamune could do now was wait.

As usual, the Daimyo had gotten beaten this morning. His body was so battered that it sort of looked like he had had a whole army stomp on his chest, arms, and face. His good eye was black and blue and nose broken. Several gashes trailed down his arms, chest and legs. He literally looked like a bloody canvas.

Occasionally Leo would stop his work to rest or looked out of the small hole that he had created. Sometimes he would nod to himself or smirk ever so slightly, but most times he kept his head down and continued to work.

There was a loud clank and the sound of scrapping metal. Quickly Leo stuffed a small circular piece of wood into the hole in the hull. The small piece of wood made it look like the rest of the ship from a few feet away.

Leo sat back just as the door leading to the outside opened and the Captain waltz in. Masamune watched out of the corner of his eye as Leo looked down; pretending to be submissive to the cruel man before him. The Captain seemed to buy the pathetic look because he smiled.

"I see that one of the prisoners knows who is in charge here…too bad the other has not." He said as he turned his evil gaze on Masamune. The One-Eyed Dragon glared defiantly at the Captain.

"It's a shame that we were hired to capture you, really. A man of such resolve is a rare sight nowadays, but all I really care about is being paid." He paced between the two cells and stopped again in front of Masamune's. "Tomorrow I will make sure that stubborn will of yours breaks, that way we won't have such a rough time when we hit land." He threw a quarter loaf of bread into Leo's stall before he walked back up the stairs; leaving them alone again.

Once he was gone, Leo grabbed the loaf and pushed it threw the bars to Masamune. "Here…you need it more than I do." Masamune painfully made his way over to Leo. Grabbing the bread he took a bite as he watched Leo start to work again.

"When is your plan going to be able to work?" He asked as he swallowed. Leo looked at him for a moment before going back to his task.

"Later on today…for this to work we need to be as close as possible to Dragon Tooth Bay. The ship has to pass very close to it to go through the straight between my Land and theirs. That is when we'll strike." Leo stated as he sighed.

"I don't know how much help I can be at the moment…" Masamune murmured as he looked himself over.

"Don't worry about it…we are getting off this ship, together. I'm not going to leave you behind." Leo said firmly as he leaned against the hull. Masamune nodded, thankful for the stranger's words.

"So what do we do now?" Masamune asked.

"We wait."

xxxx

Kojūrō stood silently as he watched supplies being loaded onto the ship called _'The Hawk Wing'._ It was a foreign trading ship that had made many trips over the Great Sea. It's captain, Samuel Davis, had agreed to aid them in their quest to find the young Lord of Oushu.

"It's great weather for sailing…don't you agree?" A loud and boisterous voice sounded to the retainer's right. Samuel stood next to him and smiled widely. The Captain was a larger man, consisting of nearly all muscle; he was actually bigger than Lord Shingen. Although he had a rough exterior, Samuel was a friendly and welcoming man.

"Yes it is." Kojūrō replied to the jolly man, allow the ghost of a smile to appear on his face. He simply could not keep his face stern when this man was beside him, his attitude was contagious.

"Oh, but the Great Sea is wild, she is. Can be calm one moment and rough the next but have no worries young warrior…_'The Hawk Wing' _can make it through. Built strong she is, strong and fast." The man drabbled on; boasting about the ship like it was his child. Of course, to a Captain, it probably was.

"That is good to hear…when do you think we'll be able to leave?" Kojūrō asked as he looked at the captain.

"In a few moments the cargo should be loaded and then we can set sail…that is, if you and your group is ready?" Samuel responded as he watched the last of his shipment being loaded. Kojūrō looked over at the rescue party. It consisted of Yukimura, Lord Shingen, and Sasuke. Most of Lord Masamune's retainers had been left in Oushu and Kai to keep the Lands safe. Lord Kenshin from Uesugi had sent troops to both areas to help reinforce boarders as well as sending his own ninja, Kasuga, to scout in case of trouble. Kojūrō was thankful of the past alliances that the Land of Oushu had made with these two Lands because it was now proving to be a valuable decision. If they had not joined with the Land of Kai and Uesugi during the campaign against Nobunaga; then this rescue could not have been possible.

"I believe we are ready." He stated as he looked back at the Captain.

The Captain smiled wider, if that were possible, and smacked Kojūrō on the back with his hand. "Then let's shove off! We be across this Great Sea before yah know it!"

xxxx

Masamune and Leo sat quietly for a few hours, listening to the crew above them. Leo seemed totally at ease with what was going to happen despite the fact that this was their only shot.

"Let's see if we are close enough shall we?" Leo muttered aloud as he pried the wood piece from the hole. After a quick look, Leo turned his head to Masamune and smiled.

"Get ready Masamune…it's time for the party to begin." He said as he stood. He started patting the sides of his ragged jacket before he dug out a small cylinder-like object from a small pocket. "Good things these guys are dumber than snot…didn't even check my jacket." He said as he placed the object into the whole he had created.

"What is that?" Masamune could not help but ask.

"Oh just a tiny surprise for them…now back yourself up to the door of your cell so we can get this show on the road." Leo stated with a wicked grin. Masamune did as Leo asked and backed himself up as far as he could go. He watched curiously as Leo sparked a small fire onto the piece of wood from earlier. It was only when he watched Leo touch the burning wood to the strange object in the hole did he realize what Leo had planned.

_'It's a Bomb…'_ Masamune thought as he Leo rushed back to the front of his cell, seconds before the hull of the ship was blown up. Pieces of wood and metal scattered everywhere as a huge hole was taken out of the side of the ship. As soon as the bomb went off Leo rushed forward and made his way over to Masamune's, now broken, cell.

"Come on…we're going to have to go for a swim…Once we reach the shore we'll be safe. Let's GO!" He yelled as he grabbed a hold of Masamune and dragged him forward to the opening. Just before they leaped into the ocean, the Captain burst through the door.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" He screamed, as almost blazing red.

"See yah Captain…and thank you for the lovely ride!" Leo called before he threw Masamune and himself into the sea, hearing the Captain bellow above them as they did.

Masamune barely had enough time to gulp some air before they plunged into the salty waters. Masamune, still weak and disoriented, struggled to get to the surface, but found himself sinking ever downward. He tried to kick forward, but the surge pushed him down. He could no longer feel Leo beside him as his lungs screamed for air. Slowly his vision started to black out.

_'This is it…I'm going to die. I'm sorry…Kojūrō…I guess that this was my last party.'_ He thought absently as he finally lost complete consciousness.

* * *

Author's Note: Is Masamune going to die? What about Kojūrō? Find out next time!


End file.
